Breaking Away
by Stabson123
Summary: What if Cole was able to break free from the source's control? What if Phoebe tried to save him? An old 'friend' comes back in one of the later chapters. Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

Summary: What would happen if Phoebe found out that Cole was being possessed by the source? What if she saved him? Appearances by Piper, Paige, Leo, and obviously Phoebe and Cole!!

Disclaimer: Charmed does not belong to me, unfortunately.

* * *

_ Cole wandered down a corridor of the Underworld, leading to a large room. A man in a black robe stood in the center of the room, his back turned to Cole. This man was the Source of all evil. Cole silently picked up the sword off the floor, and approached the Source. When he got close enough, he raised the sword up, ready to bring it down on the Source's head._

"_Stop," the Source commanded, turning around. Cole backed away as the man pulled down his hood. Much to his horror, the face under the hood was his own. He dropped the sword, and the Source shot an energy ball at him. It hit Cole directly in the stomach, sending him backward. The evil man shimmered in front of Cole, and grabbed his leg, smashing him onto the rock hard ground. The Source picked up the sword his enemy had been using earlier. _

"_Finally, I can get rid of you. Get rid of my weakness, so I can rule the Underworld," he said, and started to bring the sword down towards Cole…_

Cole shot up from bed, cold sweat covering his body. "It was only a nightmare," he whispered. _I have to tell Phoebe that the Source is taking over my body,_ Cole thought. The only thing that he could do was watch as the Source developed different schemes to kill the Charmed Ones with that Seer. He could break free of the Source occasionally, but not for long.

The next morning, Cole woke up just as Phoebe was finished getting dressed. "Hey sleepyhead," she greeted.

"Phoebe-I," Cole struggled to say

"What's the matter?"

"The Source. He's…" It was getting harder and harder to stay in control.

"The Source? We vanquished him," Phoebe said.

"No- He's- taking over…me," Cole managed to choke out. Phoebe gasped.

"Oh my god. Come on, quick." Phoebe grabbed his hand, and dragged him up to the attic. Paige was there, too. "What's wrong?"

"Just get the crystals, fast," Phoebe told her. Paige obeyed. "We can trap you in the crystal cage, and find a way to vanquish the Source," Phoebe explained to her confused lover. " Whatever you say, Phoebe," Cole told her. Paige set up the crystal cage, and Cole got up to enter it. That's when the Source kicked in. He jumped back. "No way I'm going in there. You'll vanquish me," he said. "Go get Piper," Phoebe told Paige. She obeyed.

" Silly witch. No I can kill you right here, and destroy the Power of Three," Cole said, forming an energy ball…

A/N: So, how is it so far? Please review so I can find out if I should write more…


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

A/N: Hey, people!! The second chapter of 'Breaking Away' is officially posted!!

* * *

"No, Cole. Don't give in. I know you're still in there. I know that you can break free. You did it before. Please, do it again." Phoebe said.

The energy ball disappeared from Cole's hand as Piper and Paige walked in.

"What's going on?" the eldest sister wondered.

"Cole's being possessed by the Source," Phoebe told her.

"The Source? Didn't we vanquish him?"

"Just…don't ask questions. Help me find a way to get it out of Cole…"

And then with a twist of Cole's wrist, the crystals formed a circle around him, and the cage sprung to life.

"Whoa. How did he do that?" Paige asked.

"Does it matter? We need a spell. Cole, got any ideas?" Phoebe asked.

"You're asking me?"

"Well, how was the source able to possess you in the first place?"

"The Hollow. When you vanquished the Source, he was using the Hollow, remember? And I had some of it in me, so I guess he just… went inside of me, I don't know."

"Okay, we should check the book," Piper said.

"No offense, but I really don't think your ancestors had this sort of problem," Cole told her.

"Well, maybe there's a de-possessing spell in there or something."

"Okay, whatever you say, Piper."

* * *

"There's nothing in the book," Piper said, joining the sisters and Cole in the center of the room.

"So, what are we supposed to do?" Phoebe asked nervously.

"You have to vanquish me," Cole realized.

"What? No! I am not _vanquishing _you, Cole."

"Phoebe, it's the only way. There isn't a potion or spell you can use, and you can't let me go and hope I'll be able to keep control over him. You have to."

"But-

"_No,_"Cole said, "You have to do your job."

"I love you."

He forced a smile, "I love you, too," and then quietley, "I'll find a way back. I promise."

Phoebe stepped back, and they began the spell,

"_Prudence, Penelope, Patricia," _Piper started.

"_Melinda, Astrid, Helena," _Phoebe continued shakily.

"_Laura and Grace," _Paige finished.

"_Halliwell witches stand strong beside us, vanquish this evil from time and space."_

There was a small explosion inside the crystal cage, and a sonic wave almost knocked the sisters off their feet. When the smoke cleared, Cole was gone, a burn mark on the floor where he had stood.

Phoebe stepped in front of it. The tears flowed freely.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: New chapter! Hope you enjoy it...

When Cole opened his eyes, he found himself in a rocky plain, giant boulders springing up everywhere.

"Demonic wasteland," he told himself, looking around.

Great. How was he supposed to get out of this? And he _was _getting out. He promised Phoebe.

He laughed, "Not one of my smartest promises. How can someone… Come back to life?"

He saw a flash of movement, and spun around just in time to see a giant snake-like beast shoot up out of the ground a few feet away from him.

"Holy-

He didn't get a chance to finish, because the beast dove towards him, and he had to jump back before it…_ devoured_ him. And then he ran.

"No one told me about giant…_beasts _coming up out of the ground and trying to kill me," he said, "Wait… I'm already dead. Damn."

He then jumped and grabbed the ledge of a boulder, and pulled himself up. That's when a demon appeared in the sky, and plummeted towards him. It landed in front of him, and turned into a small pile of bright, shining orbs.

Cole walked over to it, and tripped over a small rock he hadn't noticed. He fell on top of the mass, and felt himself absorbing the light.

Then the beast jumped up out of the ground again, and out of instinct, he pulled his hand up, and, to his complete and utter surprise, an energy ball shot out of it, vanquishing the snake.

"This could be good," Cole said, looking at the palm of his hand.

2 WEEKS LATER….

Cole stood on top of a tall boulder, meditating. He had been gaining powers from the demons that had been there for the past two weeks, hoping he would become powerful enough to get out of the hellhole.

His eyes were closed, and he was breathing in through his nose and out through his mouth, in and out… in and out… and then he felt a strange feeling. Like he was moving forward almost.

Soon, the feeling disappeared, and he felt a draft. One that he would recognize anywhere. He opened his eyes, and found himself in the Halliwell manor's kitchen. He heard a glass shatter, and turned around.

Phoebe was standing in the doorway, a coffee cup in ruins by her feet.

"Cole," she whispered, and walked over to hug him.

He felt at home in her arms. It was the best feeling he had felt in a while. Even when he was being possessed he couldn't enjoy her hugs.

Soon, Cole stood up straight, still holding her in his arms, "I told you I'd find a way back." And he kissed her forehead.

"I missed you so much."

"I thought I was going to go insane from missing you so much."

Phoebe smiled, and they kissed.

That's when Piper walked into the room.

"_Cole_?" she asked.

"Hey, Piper, long time no see."

"No kidding. What took you so long? I swear, I almost considered considering that you weren't going to come back."

"Well, you know him. He's as stubborn as hell," Phoebe smiled.

"Is that good or bad?"

"Well, in this case it's excellent," she answered him.

"Good."

And then a growl from Cole's stomach was heard. He blushed, "Sorry. I'm starving."

"No wonder. Come on, I'll make you something."

"No, Phoebe, I'll make lunch," Piper said, "Why don't you get Cole re-acquainted with Paige and Leo?"

"Okay. Come on, Cole," Phoebe said, pulling him into foyer where Paige and Leo sat, "Hey Paige, Leo. Remember this guy?"

Leo and Paige both looked up at the same time.

"What the hell? You're supposed to be dead," Paige said.

A?N: So? How is it? You can tell me by REVIEWING!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Still don't own Charmed.

A/N: Chapter four!! Here we go…

* * *

"Oh, yeah, nice to see you too, Paige," Cole said, sarcastically. 

"How did you get back?" Paige demanded.

He shrugged, and smiled, "I have my ways."

"What kind of _ways_?"

"Does it matter?" Phoebe cut in, "The point is that he's alive."

"I guess you're right…"

That's when Piper walked into the room, "Hey, guys, lunch is almost ready. Do two of you want to come in and set the table?"

"Paige and Leo will," Phoebe volunteered.

"Hey!" the two candidates said at the same time.

"Great. Come on."

Paige and Leo got up, and reluctantly followed Piper out. Cole and Phoebe took a seat on the couch together, and she rested her head on his shoulder.

"I love you," Cole said, wrapping an arm around her.

"I love you, too."

They just sat like that for a while, enjoying each other's company. Until Piper walked in, "Hey, lunch is ready. You want to join us?"

"Yeah. Sure," Phoebe agreed, and the two got up, and followed Piper out the door, and into the dining room.

After a nice lunch, Piper and Leo cleared the table, and Paige, Cole, and Phoebe walked back into the foyer.

Of course Cole and Paige were arguing.

"Would you two stop it?" Phoebe said, "Jeez, why do you have to argue all the time?"

"Well, with Prue gone, I need someone to disagree with, right?" Cole asked.

"Why Paige, though?"

"Well, because Leo is to 'good' to argue, and I don't won't to get Piper mad, considering she has the power to blow things up. It's just in my best interest to get Paige pissed off rather than anyone else in this house."

Phoebe rolled her eyes, and Paige gave him a good smack. Cole just laughed.

That's when a demon shimmered in. It formed an energy ball, and threw it at Paige.

Cole noticed this, and called, "Paige, look out!"

He instinctively waved an arm, and an invisible force field went up in front of her. The energy ball bounced off of it. The demon ducked, and the energy ball flew above him harmlessly.

Cole formed his own energy ball, and threw it at the demon, vanquishing it.

"Whoa. Thanks," the youngest witch said gratefully.

"Yeah, No problem," he answered.

"What happened?" Piper asked, walking into the room.

"Same old," Paige told her, "Demon tried to kill us."

"And Cole vanquished him," Phoebe said, wrapping her arms around him.

"It wasn't a big deal," he said.

"Oh, really?" Piper asked, "If it wasn't a big deal, what kind of demon was it?"

Cole looked from Piper, to Phoebe, to Paige, to Leo, "I-I don't know."

* * *

A/N: Oooooo, Cole doesn't knoe what kind of demon it is!!! AHH! Thanks for reading, I'd appreciate it if you'd review so I can see what you think about it! 


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed

A/N: Woo-hoo! Chapter 5 waits…

* * *

"What do you mean 'you don't know'??" Piper demanded.

"I mean exactly what I said. I don't know," Cole answered.

"Oh, that's great. How can _you _not know what a demon is?"

"Well…it's probably a younger demon. That would explain why I don't know what he is."

"But is it, like, a type of demon, or just one upper-level?" Phoebe asked.

"I don't know…but if it was an upper-level demon, my energy ball wouldn't have killed it."

"But you don't really know what your new powers are capable of. After all, you did just get them," Piper said.

"What if it is part of one type of demon?" Paige asked, "We could be up against, like, 150 demons without even knowing it."

"Paige is right," Piper agreed, "But we also could be blowing one demon attack way out of proportion. If a demon like that attacks again, we can start being worried. But for now, let's just see what happens."

"Look out! Watch that energy ball!" Piper yelled, dodging an energy ball meant to hit her in the head.

Cole formed his own, and threw it at the demon attacking them. It was vanquished.

"Okay, two attacks in one day is not just a coincidence," Phoebe said, getting out from behind the couch.

"You're right," he agreed, "There's something else going on."

"So what are we supposed to do?" Piper wondered, "We have no idea what type of demons they are."

And then a dozen more demons shimmered in, forming a circle around Piper, Paige, Phoebe, and Cole.

"Oh great," Piper said.

One of the demons formed an energy ball, and threw it at Phoebe. Cole waved an arm, intending on raising a force field around her, but instead, an energy ball formed in his outstretched hand.

"What the…?" he whispered.

Phoebe dove out of the way, and Cole threw the ball of energy at the demon, vanquishing him.

And then Piper froze the rest of the demons, "Okay. What are we supposed to do?"

"I don't know," Paige responded.

"There's only one thing _to _do," Cole told them, "Stand and fight."

"Are you sure?"

"What else can we do?"

Piper took a deep breath, and unfroze the demons. And then they fought.

One of the demons formed an energy ball, and threw it at Cole, who was able to dodge it. He went to form is own, but a force field rose around him instead.

The demon shot another energy ball, which bounced off the force field and hit the wall. Cole tried to shimmer behind the demon, but an energy ball formed in his hand.

"Well, that works." And he threw it at the demon, instantly vanquishing it.

And the remaining six demons shimmered away.

"What's wrong?" Phoebe asked Cole. They were sitting in the foyer.

"I don't know," he answered truthfully, "Earlier…when the demons attacked… my powers were acting all…weird. When I tried to use one power, I got another."

"Has that ever happened before?" Phoebe wondered.

"No. Never mind….It's probably nothing."

"Okay."

And then four demons shimmered in. The couple stood, and Phoebe called, "Piper! Paige! Get in here!!"

Great. _Perfect_. Four demons just shimmered in, and he had no idea what the hell was up with his powers. He tried to form an energy ball, but he shimmered to the other side of Phoebe instead. Shit.

Two demons tackled him to the ground, and then they shimmered.

"Get the hell off me!" Cole yelled, tossing them off.

They were in a dark, gloomy cavern of the Underworld. He got up quickly, looking around. There were a bunch of podiums, each holding a vial full of different colored liquids. Bur one stood out. It was in the middle of the room and standing taller than all the others.

"Where am I?"

The two demons stood, "In our little museum. It's quite nice, don't you think?"

"_Museum_?" Cole asked, disgusted, "Why did you bring me here?"

"We were after the Charmed Ones, but the Mighty Belthazor…" one of them said, "We couldn't let this opportunity pass us by."

"Belthazor is dead."

"No he isn't. Both parts of him are in this room."

And the demon formed an energy ball, "Or, for now anyways."

And then he threw it at Cole, who was able to dodge it. The other demon shimmered behind, him, and got him in an arm lock. The first demon walked over, and conjured an athame. It shot the knife forward, and pierced through Cole's side.

And he fell to his knees.

"Good-bye, Belthazor," the second demon said, forming an energy ball.

He was doomed. How could he get away from two demons? His powers weren't acting right, _and _he was hurt.

The demon started to throw the energy ball. Cole knew he needed to shimmer, or he was dead. Well, he was probably dead anyway.

He gathered all of his strength, and begged the Fates and the Elders and whoever else was watching 'up there' that his powers would work right…

* * *

A/N: So, how was it? Review!! 


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Alright, saying I don't own Charmed is really getting annoying.

A/N: All right, next chapter!!

* * *

He closed his eyes. Prayed that he would shimmer.

When he opened his eyes, he found himself sitting behind one of the podiums. Across from him was the tall one. On it was a label;

_Belthazor_.

Belthazor? What the hell was that supposed to mean? Wait… he focused back on his studies a century ago.

He remembered a type of demon that could trap demons' essences. And the body could get it back by drinking it.

That's when Cole realized what he had to do. He had to drink the potion. Belthazor is the only demon he could be.

So he got up, and pained seared through his side. He had to bite back cry, and limped over to the podium, a hand over his wound. He gently picked up the vial, and pulled off the cork. Then he downed it.

He felt almost as if a weight was being lifted off of him, and another settle, and then almost disappear. Then the demons came into view.

Cole let Belthazor surface. He relaxed and let _his _demon half take over.

Soon, he found himself laying on his and Phoebe's bed. She was sitting next to him, a hand on his cheek. Concern on her face flooded into the relief given upon his waking.

"Oh, Cole…"

"What happened?" he asked weakly, sitting up a bit.

"I was hoping you could tell me."

"I-I don't really know," he replied, "The demons, they just…attacked me."

"Not that."

"What?"

"When you shimmered in, you were Belthazor."

And then pain seared through him, and he gave a pained cry.

"It's okay, it's okay. Just relax," Phoebe said, laying his head back down onto the pillow, "Poor baby…"

Drips of sweat ran down his face, "Phoebe…"

"Shh…conserve your energy."

"I don't _have _any," he answered quietly. Painfully.

Phoebe, taking the hint, said, "No. You're not going to die, not yet."

"H-how do you know?"

"Because I won't let you," was her reply. Tears were beginning to make their way down her cheek.

He was weak. He couldn't move without shaking. Hell, he could barely move at all. His vision was starting to fade, and so was the pain.

"I love you," he whispered.

"Please, Cole," she said, "Don't leave me."

"I can't…"

That's when he felt something else. It was a good feeling. A healing one.

He felt himself getting stronger. His vision was returning to him. And he was aware of things again.

Cole sat up, and slowly pulled his shirt up, looking at his wound. Or, where his wound _used _to be.

"I'm healed," he whispered, "But how?"

"We'd be happy to tell you," the two heard a voice say.

And then bright white orbs swirled around the room, and a man and a woman appeared.

The man looked quite old, with a long, white beard and a lot of wrinkles on his face. The woman was considerably younger than him, with straight back hair and of a medium height. Prue.

"Prue?" Phoebe and Cole asked in unison, both very confused.

"Hey, you two," she greeted, "Long time no see."

"But how?" Phoebe wondered.

Prue shrugged, "Ask him." She pointed at the old man.

"Who are you?" Cole asked, sitting up.

"I am the Angel of Destiny."

"The Angel of Destiny? Why are you here?" the younger sister asked.

"Prue came to me," was his answer.

Phoebe turned to Prue, "Why?"

"She wanted me to save you," Destiny said, looking at Cole.

Surprised? No, that would be an understatement. Knocked off his feet? No. Why would Prue care if he lived or not? After all, she was supposed to hate him.

"Why?" he wondered.

"Because I knew that if you died, Phoebe would suffer so…"

He knew she was lying, but he didn't press the matter, He was going to get his answers later.

"So, what happens know?" Phoebe asked.

"I leave," Destiny answered.

"Wait. What about me?" the older sister asked.

He only smiled, "You stay."

And the same swirl of bright orbs that announced his arrival took him away.

"Prue turned to Phoebe and Cole, "So, I guess I'm alive again."

The younger sister stood, and hugged her tight, "I missed you so much."

"I missed you, too, Pheebs,"

When she finally pulled away, Cole stood also, and awkwardly held out a hand. Prue took it, and after a second, pulled him into a hug.

He smiled, and hugged her back.

"Nice to see you," she told him, pulling away.

"You, too."

"I can't wait to tell Piper, Paige, and Leo," Phoebe said.

She took Prue's hand, and pulled her out of the room.

Cole walked to the doorway, and turned to look back at it. He sighed, and followed the two sisters.

When they got down to the kitchen, Phoebe and Cole walked in first.

"Cole," Piper asked, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"He was healed," Phoebe explained, smiling.

"What? How?" Leo wondered.

"This person right here," the middle sister said, stepping aside so Prue could walk into the room.

"Oh my god," Piper whispered, and rushed over to hug her big sister.

"Hey, Piper."

"How?"

"The Angel of Destiny healed Cole, and brought me back to life."

"That's… great."

"I know."

Phoebe and Cole were lying on their bed, cuddling up to together.

"So, you never told me how you became Belthazor."

"When the demons…._kidnapped _me, we went to the Underworld, the powers that I got from the Wasteland wouldn't work right. That's when I realized that the demons trapped demonic essences, and that they had Belthazor's. So I drank it, and got _my _powers back," he told her.

Phoebe nodded, and kissed him on the cheek. He pulled her on top of him, her back resting on his chest.

She took on of his big hands in her small ones, and played with his fingers that she loved so much.

Cole gave a laugh, "What are you doing?"

Phoebe let go, and rolled over so she was facing him, "I love you."

"I love you, too."

"Are you happy that Prue's alive?"

"Yeah."

"Really?"

"Of course."

She rested her head on his chest, and soon fell asleep.

* * *

A/N: Belthazor and Prue are back! I wonder who will argue with Cole more, Paige, or Prue... 


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed.

Summary: Sorry I took such a long time updating this story… I had MAJOR writer's block; don't you hate it when that happens? I t really sucks. So, anyway, enjoy!

Cole walked into the kitchen, where Prue was sitting, drinking coffee.

"Morning," he greeted, walking over to the counter to pour himself his own cup of coffee.

"Hey, Cole," she answered, taking a sip of the hot liquid.

"How are you?" the half-demon asked, sitting down across her with a cup in his hand.

Prue only shrugged.

"It was hard wasn't it?"

"Yeah. It felt so…weird, you know? Just…being dead for, what, almost a year, and then…coming back."

"I know, I felt the same exact way," he told her.

"Yeah. I guess."

"I have a question," Cole said, "Why did you save me?"

"Didn't I already tell you?"

"You told me a lie, yes. What's the _real _reason?"

"That _is _the real reason." Prue insisted.

Cole just gave her a skeptical look.

"Fine," she sighed, " I didn't think you deserved to die like that. After, you know, fighting of the Source, and dying, getting all these different demonic powers that rip you apart on the inside, and that just run wild, for the one you love. And then just being killed again, all your effort just… gone, and having to start over with nothing… I didn't think that was fair to you at all. Or to Phoebe. So I went to the Angel of Destiny."

Cole smiled, touched, "Really? That's what you think?"

Prue nodded, "Look, I know I wasn't all that… nice to you in the past… but I was hoping we could put all that behind us. Start over, you know?"

"Of course we can, Prue. You're like a sister to me."

"Really?"

"Yeah. An older, _naggy _sister that is really physically impossible, considering I'm… what, 100 years older than you?"

That caused Prue to laugh a little, and then she seriously said, " Thanks for everything, Cole."

"But I didn't do anything."

"You cared," she answered, "You came to ask me if I was okay. It's just… being the older sister, I don't usually get that. Phoebe and Piper think I'm perfect. Not that that's a bad thing, or anything, it's just I could use more of what you did. So, thanks."

"No problem. We come-back-from-the-dead people have to stick together, you know?" he said, and they both laughed.

"So, when are you and Phoebe going to get married?"

"How did you know we were engaged?"

"I like spying."

Cole sighed, "I don't even know at this point, Prue."

"Ouch. It's really that bad?"

"Worse," he answered.

"You don't even have an idea?"

"I was shooting for before I turn 160."

"Oh. How old are you?"

"117."

"That sucks."

"You're telling me?" but then he shrugged, "Oh, well. After, you know, being possessed by the Source and everything… I'm just happy we're all… you know, alive. You know what I'm saying?"

"What do you think would have happened if you _weren't _able to break his control?" Prue asked, afraid to hear the answer.

"I don't have to think. I know exactly what would have happened."

She hesitated, "What?"

"The Source would have… continued to pretend to be me. We would have gotten married in a dark ceremony in a cemetery, and 'I' would try and persuade her into moving out of the Manor. If I _did_, we would move into a penthouse that we went to a party in, and Phoebe would get pregnant.

"And then hopefully Phoebe would get a premonition, about what was really going on, and… do something to stop it. Like when she had to vanquish me this time. But… I'm really not sure if I would get the same greeting as I did."

"What do you think she would have said?"

"I'm really not sure. She would probably be pissed off. Remember when Raynor cast a spell to make me kill that witch? She might've acted like she did then."

"Really?"

"Maybe."

Then Phoebe walked in, "Hey, guys. What are you talking about?"

"Nothing," Prue shrugged.

She gave the two a suspicious look, but didn't say anything.

"Well, I'm gonna go…look at the newspaper or something," Prue announced, and left the room.

Phoebe walked over to Cole and said, "Hey honey," she greeted, wrapping her arms around his neck, "What were you two talking about?"

Cole shrugged, "What would happen if you didn't find out that I was being possessed by the Source."


End file.
